


Long Loud Hours

by livfish



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, I will update tags as I go, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 00:43:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5891500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livfish/pseuds/livfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan was just a country boy from Georgia before he moved to the City and met Geoff. He was everything he had been warned about back in the country. He was dangerous. He was terrifying. He was wonderful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stinacat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stinacat/gifts).



> This fic is based on the song Long Loud Hours by Urthboy and a conversation between me and stinacat

 

Everything felt wrong when he walked into the bar; there was a different bartender, Geoff wasn’t sitting waiting for him, he felt the way people looked at him when he walked in. As soon as Ryan heard the news on the radio, he knew it was Geoff. The police chief was describing the arrest of one of the most notorious criminals in the whole of Achievement City.

“This really is an important day in the history of AC” the police chief spoke. “It shows everyone out there, that even the most dangerous criminals are not infallible, and we will catch them.”

 

 

-

 

 

As James sat on the bus into Achievement City, tears prickled his eyes as his mother’s words kept repeating in his head. The look in her eyes when she had caught him with the mayor’s son in her back room. The sting of her hand against his cheek still present in his mind.

 

 

The door had opened too quickly; neither of them had heard it before it was too late. James’ mother had walked in on them. Sitting too close, a mouth on James’ neck, a hand on his thigh. Both the boys eyes grew wide as they heard his mother screech.

“James Haywood!” the other boy leapt up, pushing James away from him, shouting as he stormed out the door “I’m not a fucking homo, stay away from me”

His mother had just stared at him in the silence after.

“What have you done?” His mother stared at him like he had been caught with a dead body.

“Mom…”

“I am a good woman, James! What have you done? What have you done to me? You’re gone, James. You’re gone and you not come back. You hear me? Go.”

“Mom-” James started but was cut off as she slapped him hard across his face. He ran to his room, grabbing the small collection of things he had; clothes, books, and the small stash of cash he had from working around town and ran out the door, refusing to look back as the door slammed behind him.

 

 

But that was over. He couldn’t think about that now. He was in a new city. He was away from all of that.

 

The bus pulled up in front of a small bar, a sign in the window advertising cheap food. James felt his hunger pains pang at the thought of a hot meal, hoping they wouldn’t ask for any ID he got off the bus, fully aware of the look the bus driver gave him. He was close enough to where his new apartment was, he had spoken to a woman about it on the phone, all he had to do was had over the money in the morning and he would get the key. He wasn’t entirely sure what he would do until then though.

 

He knew this was probably the shady side of town, but from what he had heard, that was most of the city. Full of criminals and degenerates, but the rent on the apartments he had looked up were cheap enough for him to put down a payment for the month while he was looking for some work.

 

He heard the loud music from outside the bar and the smell of stale beer hit him as he walked in. He never was one for drinking but the inside was warm and loud and hopefully no one would even notice him.

 

The bartender smiled politely at him as he approached her. Her blonde hair cut shorter on one side, she had a nose piercing and was covered in tattoos. James had never seen someone like her before in his small town.

“What can I get for you?” she asked

“Uh. You’re sign out the front said there was warm food here” James said, stumbling slightly over his words.

“Oh god, sorry honey, we closed the kitchen ten minutes ago. I can get you a beer if you’d like.”

“Oh um. No. Thank You. I’ll just find somewhere else –“

“Griffon, are you trying to make me cry?” James turned to see a man, covered in ever more tattoos than the bartender, and as he walked towards the bar he shot James a wink, smiling.

“Always. What did I do this time though?” Griffon smiled back at him, wrinkling her nose as he stepped closer.

James stepped away, intending to leave and find the nearest fast food joint, but a tattooed hand stopped him, an arm draping over his shoulder as the man spoke.

“You’re turning away the cutest guy in the whole bar. Now how is that fair?”

“He just wanted food Geoff, and we closed the kitchen” Griffon said, pouring a drink and sliding it towards Geoff. Geoff passed it to James, who took it and hesitated before tasting it. It was sweet at first, but the taste of alcohol crept through. Geoff laughed at the face he made.

“Don’t drink whiskey then?” He asked, taking the glass from James’ hand and drinking from it, “what do you drink then… sorry what was your name?”  


“Ryan” He said without hesitation. He wasn’t sure why, but it felt right. New city, new name. Might as well go with his middle name. “I go by Ryan. And I don’t usually drink at all.”

“Well Ryan, did you want something to drink? It’s on the house.” Geoff said, smiling.

“You don’t actually own the bar, Geoff.” Griffon said, rolling her eyes as she served another customer.

Geoff smiled “No, but I own the guy who does” shooting a look over his shoulder to Griffon who just laughed in response.

“I was just teasing, no one is doubting how important you are, Mr Scary.” She laughed and poked her tongue out at Geoff who scowled at her “What did you want, kid?” Griffon said, now pouring a drink for herself.

“I… don’t know. Something sweet? Not that though” he pointed to the near empty drink in Geoff’s hand.

“Sure thing” She grabbed a bottle of clear liquor and poured out a shot into a glass, followed by coke. “Diet Coke and Vodka, you can drink like all the other 18 year olds who come in here,” she said, smiling at the jab.

“I’m not 18” Ryan said, though he wasn’t all that far off, his 19th birthday was only a month ago.

 

“Leave him alone Griff” Geoff said, the arm that was around Ryan’s shoulder moving to hook around his waist, guiding him to a booth in the back. It wasn’t’ empty when Ryan had first looked, but the two guys who were sitting there had moved by the time they got there.

“Wait here” Geoff said before walking back towards the bar and saying something to the bartender. She sighed and nodded before letting him through the back. Ryan slowly finished his drink, happy that it tasted more like diet coke than anything else.

 

 

 

A couple of minutes later Geoff emerged from the back, holding a plate of something in one hand and balancing two drinks in the other.

“Voila” Geoff said, placing down the plate of what Ryan could now see were fries in front of him, as well as a second drink that he assumed was the same as his first.

“You really didn’t have to” Ryan said, though he happily grabbed a few fries and popped them in his mouth.

“Fryer was still hot and no one will say anything about it” Geoff said, lazily eating a few fries himself.

“Are you sure?” Ryan said, looking around and realising that the two staff that were still in the bar were looking at them. They looked almost scared. “Geoff, what exactly do you do?”

There was a hesitation before Geoff answered “Well, I may as well be honest, seeing as you will probably find out soon enough. Me and my friend Jack help keep this city running how it does” he gestured to a woman Ryan hadn’t noticed sitting at the bar. She had short red hair and was wearing a ridiculous get up of a Hawaiian shirt and shorts. “We are… well I guess we’re known as dangerous people in this part of the city”

Every part of Ryan was screaming at him to run, to leave him and this bar, but the way he smiled, his sleepy eyes soft and comforting made Ryan stay.

 

“Does that put you off ?” Geoff asked, he question genuine and not at all threatening, Ryan realised.

“I feel like it should. But no.” Ryan said, smiling back. First night in the city and he was already across the table from a criminal. He couldn’t help but think of how disappointed his mother would be in him.

“So then, I’m guessing you’re not from around here”

“No. Georgia, actually” Ryan said, “I don’t want to talk about it though. Left because people in small towns suck.”

“Hey, I get that” Geoff said, smiling “Alabama. I moved here when I was 13, but god I remember that fucking hole of a town. It’s a long way to move by yourself, though. You staying with friends?”

Ryan looked at his food and now empty glass “No. I just needed to get away. And the rent here is cheap” Ryan felt like an idiot. Geoff was right. It was a long way to move, to a city notorious for its crime. Alone.

Ryan jumped as he felt a hand touch his own. “Hey, it’s cool. You know me now.” Geoff said.

 

Ryan realised that he trusted this guy far too much for someone he had met only an hour ago and had already admitted to being a criminal.

“Thanks” Ryan didn’t move his hand away when Geoff held it a little tighter, smiling weakly and taking a long pull of his second drink. This one was stronger, but he didn’t care, the alcohol going to his head, making him feel slightly tipsy in his lack of drinking experience.

 

It was by the third drink that Geoff finally got him talking about home. No longer sitting in a booth, instead moving into the back room, where it was quiet. Slouched on the floor against a box, their hands still intertwined as Ryan spoke.

“He just left. He ran out yelling at me like I was a monster. Like I was nothing to him,” Ryan said, the pain and confusion evident in his voice. “I can never go back, not now.” He rest his head against Geoff’s shoulder, simply basking in the warmth and comfort of the other man.

“People suck” Geoff said, bringing his lips to brush against Ryan’s forehead.

 

The action was so soft, so pleasant Ryan almost forgot he had only met him earlier that night. He shifted his body; catching Geoff’s lips in his own. It startled the other man and he shifted back, moving away from Ryan.

“You’ve been drinking” Geoff said

“So have you” Ryan replied, moving in again, kissing Geoff. He didn’t move away this time, melting into the kiss for a moment before again pulling away.

“You’re in a new city. Maybe I should walk you home” Geoff stood up, offering Ryan a hand up.

“I’m not drunk, Geoff” Ryan said, pulling himself up.

“Still, first night in the city, you probably want to get settled” Geoff started walking towards the door of the storage room. When they reached the door of the bar Geoff led them into the street and paused out the front.

“Is you’re stuff at your new place?”

“I… don’t have anything,” Ryan said, as soon as the words came out his mouth, he realised the extent of it. All he had was his bag he carried; full of books, clothes, and what little he had taken with him.

“What do you mean?” Geoff said, stepping towards him

“I… have this” he gestured towards his bag “and the apartment I can go to in the morning. When I left home, I left home with what I had. This is it”

“Well, what the fuck were you going to do until morning?” Geoff asked

“I don’t know, stay at the bar until it closed and then wander the streets I guess”

“Fuck that” Geoff said, “You can stay at mine tonight, you’re not getting killed on your first night here”

“Geoff-” Ryan hesitated, he didn’t want to take advantage of Geoff, but he seemed to pick up on that

“Purely for the selfish reason that I think you’re cute,” he added, and started walking down the street.

“Thanks Geoff, I guess it would be nice not to spend my first night alone” Ryan chuckled, catching up to Geoff “I mean I’ve never even lived alone before”

“You still lived with your parents?” Geoff asked

“Yeah, until mom kicked me out”  
Geoff paused, seeming to consider something.

“Wait. How old are you?”

“Uh. 19”

“What”

“I’m 19”

Geoff stopped and looked at Ryan “No fucking way. I’ve been buy drinks for a child?”

“Geoff, please”

“Oh my god. I am a creepy old man”

“No you’re not”  
Geoff stared at him, eyebrows raised and mouth agape, struggling to find the words to argue.

“How old are you?” Ryan asked, genuinely curious. He wouldn’t have guessed Geoff being older than his mid 20s.

“24”  
“That’s not that much of a difference” Ryan said

“It’s enough” Geoff said, but continued walking “Well, I guess its too late now”

 

“Too late?” Ryan asked

“I like you too much already” Geoff sighed and reached out for Ryan’s hand.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this chapter has taken to long! I have had such a dry spell for writing but I'm back!

Ryan wasn’t exactly sure what he was expecting Geoff’s apartment to look like, but the large, modern penthouse wasn’t it. The entire thing seemed like an odd juxtaposition to Geoff. Clean and spacious, the hardwood floors accented by white leather couches and stark white walls. Geoff in comparison was gruff and dirty, wearing a faded T-shirt and jeans. He looked out of place in the expensive living room.

“Here” Geoff said, leading Ryan to down a hall, “you can stay in here tonight.”

He pushed open a door to a room with just a bed and a few furnishings. Obviously the spare bedroom, and though it was still opulent in comparison to what Ryan had at home, he was a little disappointed he wouldn’t be in the master bedroom with Geoff.

“Night, Ryan” he said, pausing to say something else before abandoning the thought and walking away.

Ryan walked to the bed, sitting down on the edge, not sure what to do now. He rummaged in his pack for some sweatpants and a t-shirt to sleep in. He felt a deep pull in his gut when he realised he didn’t have any. He missed them in his hurried packing and had nothing to wear at night. Tears started to sting his eyes as the alcohol mixed with his emotions, he realised how fucked he was.

 

He had nothing. He hadn’t thought this thing through. What if he couldn’t find a job in the city? What if the money he had for rent ran out and he was kicked out to the street? He couldn’t go back though. Not now.

 

Ryan felt like his lungs were collapsing on him, desperately gasping for air that didn’t seem to fill his lungs. The air seemed too thin, like no matter how much he swallowed, there would never be enough to satisfy his burning lungs. He could feel himself being torn apart from the inside. He pulled his knees to his chest and held them there, hoping it would keep him together, if only for a moment. He tried to calm himself, but the thoughts kept entering his mind. Thoughts of his mother, crying and screaming, thoughts of the boy running away from him, thoughts of the name he had left behind in Georgia.

 

He fisted his eyes, trying to force the tears back into his head when he felt a strong arm around him, and a soothing voice telling him it was okay. They sat together for a while, Ryan’s breathing returning to normal, now that he had someone to ground himself. Leaning into Geoff’s warmth, and Geoff not caring about the tear stains on his shirt.

 

The silent spell that lay over them broke as Geoff shifted, thinking that Ryan had cried himself to sleep.

“Please” was all he said in a small voice, refusing to let go of the man sitting next to him.

Geoff understood and nodded, climbing into bed. Ryan lay against him, using his chest as a pillow, his breath still shaking but his tears were dry.

“I’m here” Geoff leaned to press a kiss into Ryan’s forehead. “It’s okay”

 

-

Ryan woke up slowly, disorientated in a stranger’s bed. Alone. He took a second to realise where he was, and another to feel embarrassed over what had happened the night before. He heard music coming from down the hall, so sheepishly he followed the sound into a kitchen to see Geoff dancing around the kitchen, singing off key and making what Ryan assumed were waffles. He couldn’t help but giggle, but regretted it immediately. Geoff heard the noise and turned around, seeing Ryan standing in the doorway. Ryan could have watched the man he hardly knew dance around his kitchen for hours.

 

“Breakfast?” Geoff asked, turning back towards his waffle iron.

“Yeah. Waffles sound amazing” Ryan walked slowly into the room, unsure of where to sit. He felt the silence between them, the music not quite able to drown out the awkwardness that he was feeling. “About last night”

To his credit, Geoff only hesitated for a second before continuing cooking.

“Yeah, you okay now?” Geoff asked.

“Oh. Yeah. I wanted to… apologise for that. It was stupid. I’m sorry you had to see that. And deal with that.” Ryan stammered through his words.

 

Geoff stopped completely now. He put down the spatula he was using to pry the waffles out of the ancient looking waffle iron and stalked over to Ryan. He placed he hands on Ryan’s cheeks, looking serious and sad.

“What happened last night… it’s okay. I’m glad you were here with me and not alone. Are you really okay now? Honestly?”

Ryan stared back, dumbstruck by Geoff. “I’m okay, I promise. Last night was… I don’t know. I think everything kind of hit me at once.”

Geoff let go, satisfied with the answer and walked back over to his station. The waffle in the iron was burnt and awful so he tipped it into the bin and started over.

“So,” Geoff started as he poured more batter. “This apartment of yours, where is it?”

Ryan told him the address, and Geoff scoffed. “There is no way I am letting you live there.”

Ryan started to protest, only to be cut off.

“That is in the middle of a district that I have no control over. I would feel so much better if you were living on my side of town. I’ll help find you a proper apartment. One that I can be sure you won’t be stabbed in.” Geoff spoke as if it were already arranged, and Ryan guessed that it was, in his mind.

“Geoff, I don’t have the money for anywhere nicer. And I don’t exactly have a job right now. I’ll be fine there” Ryan said, taking the plate Geoff had handed him, piled high with three waffles, smothered in syrup.

“No. You won’t. And it’s my fault.” Geoff continued, “If any of the rival gangs saw us together and found out you were living there, you would be… Well, they would use it to get to me. It’s my fault so I’ll help sort it out, don’t worry.”

“Geoff… I can’t”  
“I know. But you have to. Please. I promise I will try to find something in the same price range. Until then, you can stay with me.” Geoff took a bite of his own waffle before adding, “If you want”

“I don’t know. I don’t want to take advantage of you.”  
“You won’t be. When I said I was dangerous, I meant it. I don’t want you to get hurt because of me, okay?”

Ryan still couldn’t quite understand why Geoff cared so much about him. He was just a kid he had met last night. Maybe he felt bad for him, pitied his situation. But he knew this wasn’t an argument he could win. So he would have to stay with Geoff for a couple of days, that’s something he could deal with.

“Okay” Ryan replied.

 

 

“So. Any plans for today?” Ryan asked as he helped Geoff do the dishes.

“A few things I need to do, you?”

“I need to look for a job today” Ryan said, mouth full of waffle. “And call the land lady to tell her I can’t take the unit”

Geoff opened his mouth to answer as his phone rang, vibrating against the stone counter top. “Hold that thought” He said, walking away to answer the phone.

 

Ryan tried not to be nosey, but he couldn’t help listening in.

“Yes. Is everything arranged?” Geoff said, he voice short and tight.

“No, I said four guys.” Ryan could hear the tension in Geoff’s voice.

“No. Nothing is going to happen, it’s the usual meeting but I always bring four. It’s important.”

“Because if I show up with less, they might think something is wrong.”  
“Find someone.”  
“Who? I don’t know? Someone big and scary looking. They don’t even have to know how to hold a gun, its more for show than anything. We can’t seem weak to these guys.”

“Fine. I said fine.” Geoff ended the call, swearing under his breath at whatever the problem was.

“What’s wrong?” Ryan asked, he couldn’t stop himself.

“Nothing. Well no, not nothing. One of the guys that was supposed to come to a meeting today is sick. Or something. I don’t know the details all I know is I now have three guys, when I was meant to have four.” Geoff rubbed his face, as if he were trying to rub the stress away.

“Can I help?” Ryan asked, “I couldn’t help but overhear. Sorry. But you said they had to be big and scary. I can do big and scary.” He stood tall, towering over Geoff, but he didn’t look convinced.

“I couldn’t do that to you” Geoff said “It’s too dangerous”

“You said it wasn’t though. Look, I can stand and look scary and it will be fine. At least consider it.” Ryan pleaded. He wanted to repay Geoff for… everything.

“Okay” Geoff sighed. “If we can’t get anyone else I’ll take you.”

Ryan smiled “I probably should wear something scarier than this, huh?” Ryan gestured to his jeans and a t-shirt get up.

“IF I take you. You’re right, you should probably wear something different” he giggled. “Not that it’s going to happen though”

 

-

 

Two hours and numerous phone calls later, Ryan was standing wearing his own blue jeans, a dark t-shirt and a pair of books that Geoff somehow had in his size. Though Ryan didn’t believe for a second that Geoff hadn’t gone out and bought them specifically for him.

“Not enough” Jack said, circling him like a shark. “Geoff, that leather jacket you bought that’s too big for you. Where is it?”

A second later Geoff appeared with a jacket in his hands. It was dark black leather, with blue patches ad white accents. Ryan could tell it had been expensive when Geoff bought it. He shrugged it on, surprised at how well it fit.

“Better” Jack said, smiling sweetly. It was hard to imagine she had killed more people than Ryan could imagine.

“He needs a mask” Geoff said, leaning against his kitchen counter. “I don’t want people to know who he is”

“Geoff…” Ryan started, but Jack held her hand up, cutting him off.

“Okay. You’re the boss. It needs to be good though. He can’t walk in there with just any mask on and expect them not to think bad of it.” Jack paced the floor, Ryan could see her mind turning.

“Fuck! Of course!” She ran down the hall and Ryan heard her open the cupboard in the guest room. She appeared a minute later, a black skull mask in hand.

“This” She said, holding it proudly.

“You’re fucking kidding me” Geoff said, his face in his hands.

“No. Listen. It’s totally something a crazy merc would wear. Plus, its all we really have.”

Ryan took the mask and put it on. It was dark and stuffy in the mask but he could still see fine.

“Does it look okay?” Ryan asked, though the words were muffled by the mask.

“Don’t talk, it ruins it” Jack said, laughing. “But yeah, you look scary as hell.”

“Fine. Let’s go” Geoff took Ryan by the hand and led him out the door to the car.

“You look scary, sure.” Geoff said, “But be careful. Just stand there and look intimidating.” Geoff reached into the centre console of the car and pulled out a handgun “Here. At least you’ll have a weapon.”

Ryan took the gun, pushing the doubts that were beginning to grow in his mind down again. He held out his hand to Geoff, who took it silently.

 

This was one hell of a first day in Achievement City.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you enjoyed it! Follow me on tumblr at sinsponge for more trash!


	3. Chapter 3

Ryan didn’t do much during the meeting, standing tall behind Geoff with his arms crossed, hoping it made him look menacing in some way. It seemed to be working, the other group shooting him nervous glances whenever he so much as shifted his weight around. They turned white when Geoff disagreed with something they said, eyes shooting towards Ryan, who in turn glanced down to Geoff, wanting guidance on what to do. Geoff just motioned for Ryan to stay where he was. The other group collectively sighed in relief that the big scary masked man apparently wasn’t going to touch them.

 

Though the meeting was relatively short, it was dark by the time they walked out. They left as soon as Geoff was happy with what they had sorted out, Geoff trying not to give the impression they were rushing to leave.

Ryan slid into the front of the car with Geoff, pulling his mask off as soon as the dark door was closed on him, sweat sticking his hair to his forehead. He was beaming.

 

“Oh my god. It worked!” Ryan smiled, his hand moving to rest on Geoff’s thigh.

 

“That was fucking terrifying and I never want to do that ever again. I don’t want you in there anymore” Geoff laced his fingers through Ryan’s, absentmindedly bringing his fingers to his mouth and kissing them lightly.

 

“But it worked” Ryan said indignantly, running his thumb softly over Geoff’s hand, hoping to calm him “It was so good, they looked scared as hell.”

“Still” Geoff said, “I don’t like the idea of you being in there, anything could happen to you”

 

They drove in silence, Ryan’s hand still tangled in Geoff’s, his thumb slowly following the pattern of the tattoos it could reach.

 

“You want to go out to dinner or something?” Geoff broke the silence as they were getting closer to his apartment.

 

Ryan hesitated “Honestly after today I just kind of want to hang out, maybe play some games and eat pizza or something”

 

“I knew there was a reason I liked you so much” Geoff chuckled pulling into his street “Take out and video games; sounds like the perfect date”

 

-

 

Ryan’s mind kept circling around the same idea over and over again during the course of the night. As they finished what seemed would be their last game of Halo, he decided to voice his idea.

 

“Teach me how to fight. And shoot.” He said

 

Geoff didn’t answer right away, so Ryan repeated his request.

“Please. Teach me how to fight.”

 

He still didn’t get a response from Geoff.

 

“Geoff?”

 

Geoff looked toward him this time, so Ryan again repeated his request.

 

“Teach me-“

 

“Oh I heard the first time” Geoff answered.

 

“Oh. So?”  
  
“No.”

 

“If you’re so worried about me during meetings _”

 

“Nope. You’re not going to be in any other meetings, so you don’t need to know. Jack can teach for basic self-defense if you want it but other than that –“ He sighed deeply “I can’t get you involved in this Ryan. I just can’t.”

 

The scared look on Geoff’s face was enough to stop Ryan questioning anything.

 

“Okay” he replied, standing up and offering his hand to Geoff “how about we go to bed”

 

A small smiled broke through the terrified mask as Geoff took Ryan’s hand.

“Okay”

 

-

 

Geoff felt Ryan breathing next to him. It had been a long time since he lay next to someone and knew that in the morning they wouldn’t walk out. It was the first time in a long time that he didn’t want them to leave.

 

He rolled over the face the younger man only to realize that moving had stirred him from his sleep. Geoff cursed silently to himself.

 

“Hey” Ryan spoke, his voice thick with sleep.

 

“Shit, I didn’t mean to wake you” Geoff’s heart melted as a soft sleepy smile spread across Ryan's face.

 

“Hey, I don’t mind” Ryan said as he shifted closer, nuzzling into Geoff’s chest. He paused when he felt the older mans erection pushing against his stomach.

“Oh” Ryan said, his eyebrows shooting up, looking up to Geoff.

 

“Don’t think you have to do anything…” Geoff said nervously, trying to roll away from Ryan but a hand held firmly on his hip, stopping him.

 

“I want to.” Ryan tried to sound confident but his hand was shaking as it strayed from Geoff’s hip towards his crotch, trying to push the thought that the last person he has been with had betrayed him. He swallowed hard and pushed the feelings down. He wanted this. He had wanted this since his first night in the city.

 

Geoff’s hand caught his “Are you sure?” he said, his voice now thick with lust.

“Yes” Ryan nodded, trying to pull his hand free but before he could, Geoff had moved quickly, his mouth now inches from Ryan’s cock. His tattooed hands slowly caressed Ryan’s stomach, lingering at his waistband for a second before pulling his boxers down, freeing his cock. Ryan let out a slow breath as Geoff kissed up his thighs slowly. He was taking his time, nipping and kissing at his inner thighs, slowly making his way upwards.

Ryan lifted his hips impatiently, but Geoff continued at his tantalizingly slow pace.

Geoff paused when he got close, his small, swift kisses lengthening until his mouth did not leave Ryan’s skin as he moved. His hand now brushing the skin at the base of his cock, drawing circles with his fingers. Ryan took a shaky breath as Geoff’s mouth finally made contact with his cock, long, languid movements that made Ryan sink deeper into the bed. He started breathing slowly, enjoying the sensation of the hot tattooed man sucking his cock. His body felt like electricity already, every part of him feeling the pleasure. His eyebrows knitted together and his head rolled back as Geoff picked up the pace, adding his hand. Ryan started to feel embarrassed at how quickly he felt he was going to come.

“Geoff” He stuttered “I’m gonna… you need to…” he looked down at Geoff who just smiled back, winking and continuing with the pace. Ryan’s hands tightened on the sheets beneath him, he was so close. He felt it building, his toes curling and his thigh muscles tightening “Geoff” was all the managed to cough out before he was coming, Geoff swallowing him deep, cum hitting the back of this throat.

 

Ryan’s legs felt weak, his head spinning in his post orgasm haze. He tried to roll over, wanting to return the favor to Geoff, but the man held him still.

“Not right now” he said, smiling “You can get me later. Right now I don’t care about me, I just want to lay with you”

He crawled up the bed, taking Ryan under his arm and pulling him close. He lay a small kiss on his head before Ryan started to drift back to sleep.

 

Geoff smiled to himself, enjoying the moment. He had never cared so deeply for someone, and he knew if anything happened to him he would lose his mind. He slowly grabbed his phone from the bedside table and messaged Jack, asking him about self-defense lessons and shooting lessons for Ryan. Whether he liked it or now, Ryan was in his life and therefore needed to be able to protect himself.

**Author's Note:**

> come talk to me on tumblr: sinsponge


End file.
